The Other Son
by MollyMollinton
Summary: What if Ygraine did not die at Arthur's birth what if instead she died giving birth to Arthur's younger brother. Noah Uther blames Noah for Ygraines death and resents him for it.
1. The Beginning

The Other Son

(Authors note: This is my first Fan fiction with multiple chapters, I hope that you like it, please review and I'm open to constructive criticism)

Warnings: Violence, Self-Harm, Attempted Suicide

(What Ygraine didn't die when Arthur was born what she saw the first eight years of his life but then died after giving birth to his younger brother Noah, Uther blames Noah for Ygraines death, Merlin comes into this story later)

Complete silence had engulfed Camelot the only thing that could be heard was footstep and the cries of the new baby Prince Noah who had just come into the world hours ago. The news of Ygraines death had hit Camelot hard, she was loved by all her subjects, nobody felt this loss more than Uther who hadn't said a word to anyone, he took a deep breath as he opened the doors to nursery where his new son was resting. Uther took a deep breath as he walked towards the cradle that was holding his new baby, he looked down at the small figure that was wriggle and making noises, it was much smaller than Arthur and nowhere near as beautiful as Arthur was however it did have some Pendragon qualities a large mop of black hair and large brown eyes. Uther couldn't bear to look at the child anymore every time he looked at it all he could see was Ygraine on her death bed and all he could hear was her agonizing screams. It was his new Son that had killed his beloved, and he will be reminded this every-day of his life so that he knows of his crime.

The next several months were of complete melancholy, the King had refused to see Noah apart from a small number of occasions which was too few and far away. The care of Noah had been given to Maria a woman in early fifties who possessed more love and compassion than anyone despite what everyone else thought of Noah, she adored her little Prince and loved him as if he was her own son, if anyone spoke about Noah in a horrible way she was prepared to stand up for him whatever the cost even if it had cost her, her own life, she was prepared to die for him.

Maria smiled fondly down at the small prince who had grown to become rather handsome during these past few months he was the spitting image of his father however it seemed that didn't hate like his father did. "One day you will know what the meaning of love is and you will grow to become a fine young man, never listen to what they say, never take it to heart." She told the young Prince.

Five years later.

Noah ran down the stairs of the huge castle that he some how had to call home, although it didn't feel like home not now that Maria was gone, Maria had died a few months, she was executed after she was suspected of sorcery, Noah now had nobody, absolutely to look after him. Uther hadn't bothered to find a new Nanny for him, instead he assigned one of the guards to keep a watch over him and the chamber maids would bring him his food, Noah sighed as he walked outside and onto the courtyard he manged to sneak past the guard that was watching him, he was not supposed to be outside, Father had forbidden it however he wanted to see what was going on.

Noah carefully hide behind some barrels as he saw his older brother and his gang of morons, Noah and Arthur didn't really get along like he and Father did not get along, although Arthur was old enough to know not to bother his brother however when they were together, he would not hesitate to say a harsh word or two.

Noah stared at his brother with envy, Noah was not aloud to train, so he would never become a shoulder although he has a natural ability for the sword, he could only but watch from a-far. Noah decided that it would be best if he went in, he once again snuck past the incompetent guard and then walked towards the window and stared down at the view.


	2. The Execution

(Author's notes: Thank you to everyone that has been reading it, feel free to give me reviews, reviews makes me very happy.)

The Other Son-Chapter Two.

Uther was in bliss of deep thought before he was disturbed, a group of rather burly guards bustled into the throne room, and they were each restraining four individuals.  
"What's the meaning of this?" Uther asks rather impatiently. The tallest of the men began to speak "Sire these people were caught in an act of Sorcery, it seems that they were trying to conjure up a curse." The man then fell silent; Uther remained silent for a few seconds before talking in a quiet and calm tone, "is this true?" A young man opened his mouth and began to speak, "No my lord it isn't true we weren't meddling in magic"! Uther began to grow angry and impatient his temper was rising. "Do not lie to me; you have committed treason by acts of sorcery you shall each be burnt at the stake". The piercing scream that filled the room came from the woman who then swore than she would put a curse on Camelot forever. Uther watched as the three criminals were dragged away by the guards.

The Next Day

For Noah it was like any other day, he would be woken up at dawn he would be fed and then dressed afterwards he would be left to his own devices but unfortunately for him this wasn't any other he had been summoned by the King. Noah trotted down the stairs from his chambers and walked slowly to the throne room where he knew his father would be, he came to an abrupt halt as he came towards the doors he hesitated for a moment before knocking, a powerful voice told him to enter. Noah pushed on the large doors hoping that his tiny body would be able to push it open as he entered he stood silently he was taught only to speak when he was spoken to. "Ah boy there you, I'm not going to waste my time with idle chit-chat you are to attend today's execution with me". Noah's stomach began to churn the thought of watching innocent people die in one of the most horrific manners haunted him, each night he could hear the piecing screams of those his father had condemned to death. Noah could only but accept his father's orders he bowed to his father and made a quick dash for the door.

The drums were bellowing in Noah's ears he looked down at the floor, he could hear the cries of the condemned begging for mercy. Uther gave the orders and then the screams began, the smell of burning flesh made Noah feel sick and their screams pierced through is ears as if they were screaming right in his ear, he felt so helpless, how could his father be so cruel?


	3. After thoughts

Authors: Thank you to those who have been following my story and thank to those who have reviewed my story, I'm sorry about the spelling mistake, I tried to correct it but it seemed it didn't save, however I do have learning difficulties so please don't get to angry.

The Other Son- Chapter three.

Noah tried his very best to hold back the urge to cry as the execution came to an end, the three condemned where more than a pile ash that was swept away by the wind. The guard that had been assigned to keep an eye on Noah ushered him towards the castle.

Later that night Noah was sprawled across his bed, exhausted from the events that had occurred, he wasn't hungry that night, so he ate only a quarter of his meal. Why was father so cruel, they're people after-all, they have feelings as-well he thought to himself.  
Noah tried not to ponder on this though too much. He pulled off his shirt and threw his nightshirt over him and climbed underneath the covers, he never went to sleep straight-away sometimes he would stare up at the ceiling for hours, sometimes all night. After forty minutes or so, Noah drifted off into a deep sleep.

_"No, please, don't please father don't I didn't mean to I'm sorry"  
"You will pay for this you little wretch" _

A piercing scream escaped from Noah's mouth and sweat was trickling down his face, he'd half expected someone to come to him but he knew that would never be the case, he sat up with his back arched, staring directly down at the covers, he thought to himself, he'd do anything to gain his father's love and approval but what could he do, he was far too young and inexperienced to joust, he really wanted to speak to Gaius, despite his loyalty to his father Gaius seemed to hold no quarrel with Noah and often acted as an advisor to the young boy. Noah starred out of the window; the sun was beginning to emerge as the first light was seeping through, there was no point of going back to sleep now, Noah thought to himself. He stood up and walked over to the medium sized table where he would take all of his meals, he climbed up onto the chair and waited the arrival of one of the chamber-maids that was bound to deliver his breakfast.

Elsewhere in the castle in the castle Uther was busying himself by trying to root out any sorcerer or enchantress that still might be in Camelot or in the dominions of the realm so far this year twelve people were condemned and sentence to death either by burning of decapitation, some regarded Uther as a hero the protector of the realm, others regarded him as an insane tyrant. Uther stopped caring about the people thought of him years ago ever since magic nearly killed his eldest son, the one that mattered, Uther rarely had these thoughts but when he did he felt sick to the stomach, he was disgusted with himself for having these thoughts, how could he be so cruel to his youngest son it was his fault after all. Maybe he shouldn't be so hard on the boy, he is his on flesh and blood after-all however the thought of Ygraine on her death bed plagues his mind and any regard for love or affection for the boy soon washes away and the hatred and animosity for the boy soon takes over. 


End file.
